1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined switch and valve and to utilization systems. More particularly, it relates to a combination switch and valve having a control member which is moved in a first direction to close a switch and in a second direction to open a valve, and to a system in which the switch controls an air compressor for delivering compressed air into an inflatable and the valve controls exhausting of air out from the inflatable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to raise and lower vehicle seats by use of an air bag which functions like an air cylinder. Air is introduced into the air bag to raise the seat and is exhausted out from the air bag to lower the seat. A known type of control valve for a seat raising-lowering system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,951, granted June 25, 1985 to Charles J. Green and Alan K. Forsythe. The valve includes a control member which is pushed to allow compressed air flow into the air bag and pulled to cause an exhausting of air flow out from the air bag. The valve is used aboard a vehicle which includes a compressed air system.
There is a need for raising and lowering seats in vehicles which do not include a compressed air system. An object of the present invention is to provide a seat raising-lowering system in which compressed air is furnished by a small electrically powered compressor. An aspect of the present invention is to provide a combined switch and control valve which includes desirable characteristics of the valve disclosed by the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,951.